1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a developer collecting apparatus to recycle unused developer during a transferring process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as an electrophotographic printer form an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductive medium using a laser scanning system. Image forming apparatuses make a visible image by developing the electrostatic latent image with a developing device and fuse the visible image onto a printing medium.
After the transfer of the visible image, the image forming apparatus withdraws developer of the photoconductive medium, which is not transferred onto the printing medium, by a cleaning member. The withdrawn developer is collected into a developer collecting container. The withdrawn developer is then moved to an outlet formed on one side of the developer collecting container by a first transport member such as an auger. The first transport member is typically mounted on the developer collecting container. Then, the developer is moved to a developer storing container for storing a developer to be supplied to the photoconductive medium through a transport pipe connected to the outlet. The moved developer is supplied, for developing, to the photoconductive medium by a second transport member. The second transport member, such as an auger, is mounted on the developer storing container.
However, while the developer is withdrawn from the photoconductive medium, surfaces of the developer particles are worn away by the cleaning member. Thus, the density of the developer is increased. This may cause the developer to clot in the outlet of the developer collecting container and the transport pipe.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image forming apparatus with an improved developer collecting apparatus which prevents adhesion of developer in an developer collection container outlet and a transport pipe.